1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, a control information processing device, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, information processing terminals have come in to widespread use that are capable of non-contact communication with a read/write unit (reader/writer), such as a mobile telephone or the like that is provided with a non-contact type integrated circuit (IC) card (hereinafter called by its generally used name “smart card”) or a non-contact type IC chip.
Being provided with an IC chip that is tamper-proof makes the information processing terminal that is capable of non-contact communication with the reader/writer able to transmit, receive, and update securely data such as electronic money, tickets, and the like for which data falsification is a problem, data such as credit card numbers and the like for which unauthorized disclosure is a problem, and data on personal information such as member numbers and the like. Therefore, the providing of services that utilize the information processing terminal that is capable of non-contact communication with the reader/writer is spreading throughout society.
It is in this context that various technologies have been developed that utilize the information processing terminal that is provided with the IC chip and is capable of non-contact communication with the reader/writer. A technology is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2006-120062, for example, that is capable of receiving an information provision service, even with an IC chip other than an IC chip that is distributed by the provider of the information. Further, a technology that uses information that is acquired from the information processing terminal to issue a ticket is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2005-11211, for example. Moreover, a technology that stores information such as a transaction history, electronic money, and the like in the information processing terminal and sells and redeems an electronic ticket is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 3614480, for example.